


Hungry Like The Wolf...

by flickawhip



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-04 02:51:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16338419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Werewolf Triple H comes home to you...Written for a friend





	Hungry Like The Wolf...

“What are you....”

The words bite off in your throat at his kiss, his low rumbled laugh against your lips is soft and you sigh, stroking your hand into his hair even as you kiss him. 

“You need to stop just pushing in here unannounced...”

“You love it really...”

You sigh, rolling your eyes.

“I don’t love the heart attack you jerk...”

He laughs, kissing your hairline softly.

“I’m sorry babe, I just missed you...”

Despite every intention you can’t help loving him, as annoying as he is. He’s also very sweet. Patient even. Even when you are annoyed. 

“Don’t do it again.”


End file.
